interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
NU
=nuance= * sub * nuance ???? * pt: n nuance [F * en: n nuance, shade =nuanciar= * v * nub- ???? * en: v [occurring in derivatives and compounds * ◊ nubile; nuptias; connubio =nube= * sub * nube ???? * pt: n nuvem * en: n cloud; * esser in le nubes to be in the clouds * ◊ nubilo; nubifere =Nubia= * sub n pr * Nubia ???? * pt: npr Nubia (uma antiga região do NE africano) * en: npr Nubia * ◊ nubie-nubio =nubian= * adj =nubiano= * sub =nubie= * adj * nubie ???? * pt: adj nubiano/a * en: adj Nubian =nubifere= * adj * nubifere ???? * pt: adj nubífero/a * en: adj cloud-bringing, nubiferous =nubile= * adj * nubile ???? * pt: adj núbil, casadoira * en: adj nubile, marriageable * ◊ nubilitate =nubilitate= * sub * nubilitate ???? * pt: n nubilidade * en: n nubility =nubilo= * sub * nubilo (nú-) ???? * pt: n 1. nuvem; 2. bando, grande multidão * en: n storm cloud * ◊ nubilose; obnubilar =nubilose= * adj * nubilose ???? * pt: adj enevoado, nublado, anuviado * en: adj cloudy (* covered with clouds) =nubilositate= * sub =nubio= * sub * nubio ???? * pt: n nubiano * en: n Nubian =nuca= * sub * nuca ???? * pt: n nuca =nucal= * adj =nuce= * sub * nuce ???? * pt: n Bot. noz * en: n Bot. nut; specif.: walnut * ◊ nuciforme etc.; rumpenuces etc. =nucello= * sub =nuciero= * sub =nucifere= * adj =nuciforme= * adj * nuciforme ???? * pt: adj nuciforme * en: adj nut-shaped =nucleal= * adj * nucleal ???? * pt: adj nuclear * en: adj nucleal, nuclear =nuclear= * adj =nuclear= * v * nuclear ???? * pt: v nuclear * en: v to nucleate * nucleari ???? * pt: adj nuclear; * energia nucleari energia nuclear * en: adj nuclear; * chimia nucleari nuclear chemistry; * energia nucleari nuclear energy; * fission nucleari nuclear fission; * physica nucleari nuclear physics; * reaction nucleari nuclear reaction; * structura nucleari nuclear structure =nuclease= * sub =nucleato= * sub =nucleic= * adj =nucleido= * sub =nucleiforme= * adj =nucleina= * sub * nucleina ???? * pt: n Quim. nucleína, cromatina * en: n Chem. nuclein =nucleo= * sub * nucleo ???? * pt: n núcleo * en: n nucleus (1. core, focus; * 2. [ special: Astron., Biol., Atomic Phys., etc.]); also: kernel * ◊ nucleina; nucleolo; nucleal; nucleari; nuclear; enuclear =nucleolar= * adj =nucleolina= * sub =nucleolo= * sub * nucleolo (-clé-) ???? * pt: n Biol. nucléolo * en: n Biol. nucleolus =nucleolyse (-ysis)= * sub =nucleoma= * sub =nucleon= * sub =nucleonic= * adj =nucleonica= * sub =nucleophile= * adj =nucleophilo= * sub =nucleoplasma= * sub =nucleoplasmic= * adj =nucleoproteina= * sub =nucleosido= * sub =nucleotidic= * adj =nucleotido= * sub =nucleotoxic= * adj =nuclido= * sub =nuda= * sub =nude= * adj * nude ???? * pt: adj nu, nua * en: adj bare, naked, nude * ◊ nudismo; nudista; nuditate; denudar; seminude etc. =nudicaule= * adj =nudiflor= * adj =nudiglume= * adj =nudismo= * sub * nudismo ???? * pt: n nudismo * en: n nudism =nudispiculate= * adj =nudista= * adj =nudista= * sub * nudista ???? * pt: n nudista * en: n nudist =nuditate= * sub * nuditate ???? * pt: n nudez * en: n nakedness, nudity =nudo= * sub =nudophobia= * sub =nulle= * adj * nulle ???? * pt: adj nulo/a * en: adj I. not any, no; II. null (1. worthless; 2. as in “null and void”) * ◊ nullitate; nullificar-nullification; annullar; nonnulle etc. =nulle pron= * indef adj =nullemente= * adv * nullemente ???? * pt: adv invalidamente * en: adv in no way, not at all =nullificar= * v * nullificar ???? * pt: v nulificar * en: v to nullify =nullification= * sub * nullification ???? * pt: n anulação * en: n nullification =nullipara= * sub =nullipare= * adj =nulliparitate= * sub =nullipore= * sub =nullisomia= * sub =nullitate= * sub * nullitate ???? * pt: n nulidade * en: n nullity; also: nonentity * num ???? * pt: part interr ( compare: an ) num il habe le libro? * en: interr part -; * num ille habe le libro? has he the book? =numantin= * adj =numantino= * sub =numerabile= * adj * numerabile ???? * pt: adj numerável * en: adj numerable =numerabilitate= * sub =numeral= * adj =numeral= * sub * numeral¹ ???? * pt: adj numeral * en: adj numeral (* designating number) * numeral² ???? * pt: n numeral * en: n numeral =numerar= * v * numerar ???? * pt: v numerar * en: v 1. to count; 2. to number =numerari= * adj =numerario= * sub * numerario ???? * pt: n numerário (dinheiro efectivo) * en: n currency (* money in actual use in a country) =numerate= * v =numeration= * sub * numeration ???? * pt: n numeração * en: n numeration (1. enumeration; 2. Arith.) =numerator= * sub * numerator ???? * pt: n numerador * en: n 1. Arith. numerator; * 2. numberer (* one who or that which numbers) =numeric= * adj * numeric ???? * pt: adj numérico/a * en: adj numerical =numerisar= * v =numerisation= * sub =numero= * sub * numero (nú-) ???? * pt: n numero * en: n I. number (1. Math.; * 2. indicator designating a thing or person in a series; 3. Gram.); II. Mus. numbers; * numero integre whole number, integer * ◊ numeral; numerario; supernumerari; numeric; numerose-numerositate; numerar-numerabile-innumerabile-innumerabilitate, numeration, numerator, enumerar =numerologia= * sub =numerologic= * adj =numerologo= * sub =numerose= * adj * numerose ???? * pt: adj numeroso/a * en: adj numerous (1. in great numbers; 2. Mus. harmonious, rhythmical) =numerositate= * sub * numerositate ???? * pt: n grande número * en: n numerosity, numerousness; also: Mus. =numerus clausus= =numerus fixus= =numida= * sub * numida (nú) ???? * pt: n numida * en: n Numidian * ◊ Numidia-numidian =Numidia= * sub n pr * Numidia ???? * pt: npr Numidia * en: npr Numidia * numidian ???? * pt: adj numida, numidico/a * en: adj Numidian =numidic= * adj =numinose= * adj =numinositate= * sub =numisma= * sub * numisma ???? * pt: n numisma, moeda * en: n money, coin * ◊ numismatic; numismatico; numismatica =numismatic= * adj * numismatic ???? * pt: adj numismático/a * en: adj numismatic =numismatica= * sub * numismatica ???? * pt: n numismática * en: n numismatics =numismatico= * sub * numismatico ???? * pt: n numismático * en: n numismatist =numismatographia= * sub =numismatographic= * adj =numismatographo= * sub =nummularia= * sub =nummulite= * sub =nummulithico= * sub =nummulitic= * adj =nunc= * adv * nunc ???? * pt: adv agora * en: adv now (* at the present time); * nunc ... nunc now ... then =nunciatura= * sub * nunciatura ???? * pt: n nunciatura * en: n nunciature =nuncio= * sub * nuncio ???? * pt: n 1. mensageiro; 2. núncio * en: n 1. messenger; 2. nuncio * ◊ internuncio; nunciatura; annunciar; denunciar; enunciar; pronunciar; renunciar =nuncupation= * sub =nuncupative= * adj =nunquam= * adv * nunquam (núnquam) ???? * pt: adv nunca * en: adv never =nuper= * adv * nuper (nú-) ???? * pt: adv recentemente * en: adv newly, lately, recently =nuphar= * sub * nupt- ???? * en: see nub- ???? =nuptial= * adj * nuptial ???? * pt: adj nupcial * en: adj nuptial, wedding =nuptialitate= * sub =nuptias= * sub pl * nuptias ???? * pt: n pl núpcias * en: npl wedding, nuptials * ◊ nuptial =Nuremberg= * sub n pr =nurse= * sub =nursery= * sub * nursery ???? * pt: n nursery [A * en: n nursery (* room set apart for children) =nursing= * sub =nusquam= * adv * nusquam (nús-) ???? * pt: adv em nenhuma parte * en: adv nowhere; not ... anywhere =nutantiflor= * adj =nutantifolie= * adj =nutar= * v * nutar ???? * pt: v 1. oscilar, vacilar; 2. acenar * en: v 1. to nod; 2. etc. to nutate * ◊ nutation =nutation= * sub * nutation ???? * pt: n nutação (1. acto de acenar; 2. Bot.) * en: n nutation (1. act of nodding; 2. Bot., etc.) =nutria= * sub =nutribile= * adj =nutrice= * sub * nutrice ???? * pt: n nutriz * en: n (wet) nurse =nutriente= * adj =nutriente= * sub * nutriente ???? * pt: adj/ppr nutriente * en: 1. ppr of nutrir ; 2. adj nourishing, nutrient =nutrimental= * adj =nutrimento= * sub * nutrimento ???? * pt: n nutrimento * en: n nourishment (* sustenance, food) =nutrir= * v * nutrir ???? * pt: v nutrir * en: v I. to nurse (* to give milk to (a baby)); II. to nourish (1. to sustain with food; 2. as in * “to nourish a hope”); * nutrir se de to subsist on * ◊ nutrimento; nutriente; nutrition; nutritive; nutritor =nutrition= * sub * nutrition ???? * pt: n nutrição * en: n nutrition (* process of absorbing and assimilating nourishment) =nutritional= * adj =nutritive= * adj * nutritive ???? * pt: adj nutritivo/a * en: adj nutritious, nutritive =nutritivitate= * sub =nutritor= * sub * nutritor ???? * pt: n nutridor * en: n nourisher